


Seb's family

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: Andi Mack (TV), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Seb is cousins to Amber and TJ, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, but it do be like that sometimes, they are very chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Seb has recently been getting picked up by a man in a blue truck who he claimes is his cousin, but he refuses to talk about him, well until Carlos tries to figure out why Seb won't tell any of them about his cousin.
Relationships: Amber & Jonah Beck & Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Amber & T. J. Kippen, Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez, T. J. Kippen & Andi Mack, T. J. Kippen & T. J. Kippen's Mother, T.J Kippen & Seb matthew-smith
Kudos: 21





	Seb's family

Sebs cousin TJ had a blue truck, and it was the only thing that Carlos and the rest of the drama group knew about the boy, Seb didn't talk about him other than mentioning that TJ was going to pick him up from school. Seb even went out of his way to change the topic when people tried to ask about TJ.

Deep down, or not so deep down, it bothered Carlos, Carlos had sorta meet Seb's parents, but his cousin had been absent from the school show, or he had been there, and Carlos hadn't seen him or been introduced to him. 

But there TJs blue truck sat, and Seb would be in the school for another ten minutes, and no one could stop Carlos, well EJ could he was standing next to him, but Carlos doubted that the Senior would stop him. All he would have to do is walk over to the truck, the sky blue truck with rust forming on the metal around the tires. 

So there he was, walking over to the truck, EJ had called out for Carlos, but when he saw what Carlos was doing he turned a blind eye and pulled out his phone, pretending he had nothing to do with the act.

"Hi" Carlos spoke once he got to the truck the window was already open and the boy was, well, He was incredibly attractive. and looked almost nothing like Seb, besides them both having a sort of blond hair but TJs was much darker. 

"Hey...?" TJ raised and eyebrow placing his phone down in the cupholder, "Do I know you?" TJ asked, TJ wore this hoodie short-sleeved top and he couldn't have been that much older then Carlos although Carlos was sure the boy could have snapped him in half if he so pleased.

"No, probably not, I'm Carlos," Carlos drivered his eyes as if he had been staring too long 

"Sebby's boyfriend?" TJ asked once again,

"Yeah, you're his cousin TJ right," Carlos looked back up meeting TJs smile 

"Yeah, last time I checked at least," Tj Shrugged, running his hands through his hair, his phone started to ring but after taking a quick look at the caller ID the choice to ignore it. 

"Oh," Carlos sighed it didn't quite make sense to him, why would TJ say something like that? 

"well I'm not supposed to speak to his friends, so, I could be disowned by this evening," TJ joked, leaning his head back against the headrest, 

"I don't think he would do that," Carlos shook his head, TJ had this cold 'don't mess with me' tone, but there was something else to him a soft, kind underlying tone. 

"you never know, anyways what can I do for you," TJ asked, 

"I just know nothing about you, you pick Seb up from school every day but I and his friends don't know anything about you, So since hes finishing up inside I thought maybe I could learn why?" Carlos scratches the back of his head, his time would likely be running out soon. 

"I don't know man, Seb doesn't tell me stuff like that," TJ shook his head, "Sebby's brain works in mysterious ways," 

"Does he like being called Sebby," Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow at TJ who let out a small laugh 

"nope," TJ popped the P before he slid out of his truck walking around to the pavement, leaning against the blue truck. "hates it," 

"then why do you call him that" Carlos lightly shook his head as he looked over the man

"because he hates it, if he liked it then I would have to change the nickname," TJ laughed slightly, "Afternoon Sebby," TJ grinned waving to someone behind Carlos he whipped his head around to see Seb approaching them. 

"Don't call me that, jerk, get in the truck," Seb rolled his eyes, he didn't look too distressed or mad, but Carlos had realized how tall TJ was, as he stood next to Seb. 

"fine, I gotta call Cy back anyways," TJ shook his head, Carlos was no closer to answer, 

"wait" Seb reached over to stop TJ as he started to pass "you let him call and didn't answer the phone," Seb let out a little bit of a laugh, 

"I know shocker I can not answer the phone when Cy calls," TJ stuck out his tongue before he found his way back into his truck and rolled up the window, 

"did my Cousin bother you?" Seb asked, looking back at the truck

"No, I came over to him, Why?" Carlos asked, 

"I love my cousin but he can be a lot to handle, you know, and I kinda want friends and family sepret," Seb tried to explain, but the words just didn't seem to come outright.

"your parents seemed to like me when I met them," Carlos scratches his arm, seeing TJ on the phone over Seb's shoulder. 

"it's not you, I promise, it's just," Seb stopped then knocked on the window, 

"Sup," Tj asked the phone placed to his chest as he rolled down the window, 

"I'm gonna walk Carlos home could you pick me up at the gas station next to the book store," Seb asked 

"Yeah, Amb might be in the truck though so you'll have to sit bench," TJ shrugged 

"Okay, fine," Seb shook his head as TJ plugged in the phone, 

"is everything good Teej," a voice rang out through the speaker, 

"One sec Cy," TJ said as he rolled up the windows and started to drive off.

"so, why are you walking me home," Carlos asked as they started down the street, Carlos lived only a ten-minute walk from the school and while sometimes he would drive to school the weather was rather lovely and he hadn't bothered to take his car, He didn't mind the walk. 

"So I can explain to you my family events," Seb looked down at his hands, 

"Okay" Carlos 

"TJ and Amber are my mom's sisters kids, my mother always scolded her for existing, their mom, my aunt was this young hippy girl, shes had purple hair since she was 14, you know not exactly what my mother and my grandparents expected, you know." Seb bites down on his lower lip, hes avoided looking at Carlos as he talked, keeping very strictly to himself. 

"so she was a punk chick, what does that have to do with-" Carlos tries to introject maybe take some off the stress of off Seb, 

"Ill get to that," Seb sighs a little bit, he doesn't seem angry or bitter, just a little cold. 

"sorry" Carlos muttered but Seb pressed on, 

"So when my aunt was seventeen she ran away with this band, she followed them everywhere and when she was eighteen, she was pregnant. while my mother was already graduated from college and running the farm, my mom beraded my aunt. instead of moving back here like she had planned, she decided to keep following the band with her daughter, so my older cousin Amber lived on the road with her dad and mom. until about a year later when my aunt got pregnant again," Seb Explained, Carlos had to meet Seb's parents they seemed kind enough. They weren't rude or cruel to him, but they were old fashioned. 

"Did your mom ask your aunt to come back?" Carlos asked, why TJ was back with him but he hadn't been at the same school if he even was there age. 

"She did, told her she was ruining her baby life, that was her first mistake, My aunt did give up the tour life moved an hour away, to this small town Shadyside. just to prove that she didn't need my mom or my grandparents, but I think what really hurt my mom was that she didn't, like at all, sure she had the money from her rockstar baby daddy, but she got a job easy, a niceish house, all of it, on her own, raised two kids, who are yes a little bit fucked up, but she loves them, it wasn't a huge surprise when amber came out as Bi, right all families have an LGBTQ plus member, but when I was in sixth and TJ was in eight he came out as gay, with his perfect boyfriend," Seb explained, 

"that's good isn't it," Carlos interjected only to get a half-shrug from Seb, and a moment of silence before Seb picked back up again.

"My mother and father are traditional, they were more traditional when I was younger, I guess they saw amber as only half gay, but when TJ started dating this guy, it was undeniable, right they couldn't pretend," Seb took a deep breath 

"They didn't, they didn't do what I think they did," Carlos stopped in his path grabbing Sebs hand pulling him to look at him. 

"It wasn't blatant, it was passing comment, my aunt snapped at them this was back when I was in sixth seventh grade, told them that if they kept this behaved up that she would never see them again, I didn't see amber or TJ for three years," Seb looked as if he was about to cry but held back any tears that could fall. 

"No," Carlos face dropped, 

"Yeah, here I was confused as anything and the only people I could talk to where gone, me and TJ are very different, hes this basketball star got into the University of Utah on a scholarship, the only thing he knows about musicals is that his boyfriend made him go to see one on his campus when he visited, but he made it so normal, he wasn't feminine or over the top, as I had seen on tv, he was just a person with his flaws and good parts," Sebs expression changed, he was happy just thinking about TJ, 

"did your parents come around," Carlos raised an eyebrow, 

"Yeah, they did, amber was graduating this was two years back and my aunt sent the whole family and invite she had a note on ours that said if my parents even so much as though something bad about her kids she would kill them." Seb started to laugh a little, but as they finished the short bit left to Carlos house, 

"They have a pretty good mom," Carlos gave a small grin, 

"My aunt is an experience," Seb grinned ever so slightly before he looked to see Carlos house, "were at your house, and I should get to that gas station," Seb shrugged, pulling his bag father up his shoulder. 

"see you tomorrow" Carlos grinned 

"yes" Seb nodded before he bolted down the sidewalk, running to catch the traffic light 

* * *

"So how did your talk with your boy go," TJ asked as Seb jumped up into the truck quickly scooting over so amber could get back in, 

"Teej told me he approached him," Amber wiggled her shoulders as she pulled the seat belt over and TJ started of the old gas station, 

"Relax, you two, how was your flight amb," Seb rolled his eyes, TJ tried to protest the topic change but amber happily complied. amber always had been the more compatinet of the two kippen siblings 

"pretty good, much nicer than driving 33 hours," Amber laughed lightly, "besides I get to see you for a couple of days before me and Teej drive up to Shadyside." 

Amber lived in new york with TJs boyfriends, her girlfriend Andi, along with there other friends Buffy and Johan. out of there friend group it was only TJ who hadn't gone off to new york. 

Some days Seb though it was for him he moved to salt lake city, drove him home from school every day, was there when his parents weren't as supportive as they could have been, made them accept it, took them to his show. 

But, TJ had gotten a full scholarship to the University of Utah, and that school had been the one that his mother had once dreamed of going attending before she had decided she just needed out of Utah and out of her family's grasp. 

So maybe TJ didn't stay for him but it was a careful thought to have. 

"When are your friends headed back," Seb asked when their friends got back to Utah, Seb knew that TJ was moving back to Shadyside, gone for another summer, hopefully, he would have some friends to hang out with this summer but it still wasn't the same, 

"they leave tomorrow afternoon, so they will probably be back in Utah by the weekend," Amber shrugged, TJs eyes stayed on the road as Sebs heart sunk, 

he felt like a child when it came to his cousins, he just wanted to be with them all the time, have them by his side, but they where people. people who had there own friends and own relationships. but he wasn't ready to lose them so quickly. 

"so I don't get the weekend with both of you?" Seb asked looking down at his hands. 

"well," TJ clicked his tongue as amber bit down on the side of her lower lip, 

"what are you two not telling me," Seb glanced back and forth as they started up the gravel road toward the farm, Sebs dad had the tracker out on the field, along with a couple of the new hired farm hands probably testing them on the tracker before they needed to use it. 

"our classes have ended right," amber starts then pauses. 

"yes, you lucky idiots finish their classes by the start of May, what's your point," Seb tryed to get her to move forward when TJ spoke up

"your parents 25th wedding anivrsty is this year, so" 

"do you both have to talk so cripicty, is this what you learn in college" Seb rolled his eyes as they pulled into the family drive way, 

"your parents will be going on a months-long trip leaving may 17th and getting back June 12th so, me and Teej are gonna 'watch the house' and they said as long as we didn't destroy their house or do anything that was there word" Amber started turning to TJ who placed the car in park and pulled out the keys, 

"poor nature," he said before pushing open the door. 

"Yes, we could let our partners stay with us, sure some of our friends will still be in Shadyside and our partners aren't staying the whole time, but Shadyside is only an hours drive" amber grinned 

"that amazing," Seb covered his mouth, he would get both amber and TJ for the last month of the school year, well most of it 

"We thought so," Amber friend before she hopped out of the truck, 

"Amber darling," Seb saw his mom stepping out of the house to greet amber, 

"Aunt Christen, How are you," Amber walked over to greet her with a hug, 

"I am well how are you, you look great" Christen looked over Amber, Seb had to agree amber had cut her once super long hair to just shoulder leaught, she wore black leggings with a gorgeous blouse and a pink leather jacket, although it had to be way too hot for it now. 

"Oh thank you I'm doing pretty well," Amber grinned, before TJ who was standing in the bed of his truck, yelled over to amber, 

"wanna come to get your stuff?" 

"I guess," Amber rolled her eyes walking back over to her brother, and Seb walked to join his mother, 

"Hi, mom," 

"How was your day sweetie have a good rehearsal," she side hugged him, he had been taller than her for a couple of years now but it always seemed weird to realize it. 

"Yeah, it was pretty good, amber told me you and dad are going on a trip," Seb asked, gaining a nod from his mother. 

"your cousins talked us into it, the farmhands will be here so don't worry about the farm," she explained, it had been a though in sebs head but he had trust that the farmhands that his father trained were good at there jobs, or at least he hoped they where. 

"How did they even manage to talk you into this trip," Seb asked as Amber and TJ bickered over something while TJ tossed her bags from the trunk, 

"they are incredibly crafty and can be the good kind of manipulative, just like there mother," Christen gave a small laugh before turning serious and asking Seb "are you alright with staying with Amber and TJ," 

"Yeah, of course, I just didn't expect it, you and dad never go anywhere," Seb nodded, 

"It will be nice to get out of the salt lake, I think we've got enough support here that we can finally do it," His mother grinned before amber and TJ started towards the door, "once you put your stuff down meet me in the kitchen okay," 

"Okay," TJ and amber coursed but they were gone inside in second. 

"could you take these to your father, and check on marks hes in the barn," Christen asked handing Seb a water bottle and a folder of papers, 

"Alright," seb nodded starting toward the barn first since it would be less of a hike then the top of the fields. 

* * *

"Alright let's run be our guest from the top again, I know we can get it this time" Carlos huffed out as they failed to do the dance break one more time that rehearsal, 

"Carlos why don't we take a break from that and run something else," Seb whispered into Carlos's ear, placing a kiss on Carlos cheek before he walked over to check his phone, it had been almost a week since he saw TJ and Amber and they were supposed to be getting back into Salt lake this week. 

TJ KIPPEN (the ultimate dumbass with the cute bf (cousin #2))

Teej (4;15)   
Sebby me and Cyrus will be picking you up look for the blue truck

Seb (4:17)  
your back in salt lake?????

Teej (4:17)  
Yeee, just dropped Amb and andi at the house, and cy and I where gonna get food but your mom said that you should be finishing up soon so we came over to get yah, sorry your BF won't be able to drive you

Seb (4:17)  
are you in the parking lot now?

Teej (4:18)  
NOOOO my boyfriend lets me text and drive because he isn't the biggest sacrdy cat I know

Seb (4:18)  
don't text and Drive even as a joke

Teej (4:18)  
whatever I don't anyway 

Seb (4:19)   
is it too much to ask that you don't make out with your bf in the school parking lot? 

(4:20)   
Teej I swear to god  
  


(4:25)   
I officially hate you 

Teej (4:27)   
relax we were just talking, don't be a prude

* * *


End file.
